Nobody Knows You Like Me
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: "I didn't know that," Dom said as he sat down looking at Brian in concern. "Well that makes sense," Rome said in a smug ass tone while leaning back further in the couch. "What makes sense?" Dom asked him. "I know Brian better than you do." Dom/Brian Vince/Mia Hobbs/Elena


Just a little one-shot I wrote for fun. Its set during the time of Fast Five, Brian and Mia were never a thing, and neither were Dom and Letty. Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, I do not have a Beta. I do not own the Fast and the Furious series, or any of the characters. I hope you get a laugh out of the story.

Everyone was in a warehouse in Brazil sitting on a group of couches and chairs relaxing after a whole day of planning their last heist. They already had the plans for the safe, the guys had secured their invisible cars (police cruisers), and were all set up for the break in of the police station in two days time. Han and Giselle were both cuddled up in a chair, and Mia was sitting on the floor in front of Vince who she was using as a pillow. Tej, Rico, and Tego all sat on a couch and were of course arguing about something or another. Hobbs sat in a chair to the side with the local cop Elena in his lap; they had just joined the group three days ago after Reyes shot up Hobbs's team. Brian sat beside Roman on another couch with an empty spot beside him that Dom had just left to get everyone some beers.

When Dom came back with beers for everyone he saw the Brian had fallen asleep with a NOS energy can gripped in his hand. He gave a shiver against the cold, and Dom looked towards Mia. She got up and got Brian a blanket. She handed the blanket to her brother and sat back down to cuddle up with Vince again. Dom shook his head fondly and gently took the can out of Brian's hand, "if he didn't drink like three of these things a day he wouldn't crash so hard." Dom told the group as he draped the blanket on Brian.

"You think he's getting sick Dom, he's been cold a lot," Vince asked Dom. Since Brian came back officially in the family and was no longer having to act like he was interested in Mia for a case, Vince had no problems with Brian. They actually become fast friends over the course of this trip.

"Nah brah Brian's anemic," Roman told him.

"What?" Almost everyone asked.

"Yeah man always has been, low on iron or some shit. That's why he's always cold, and tired. He drinks those damn things to keep himself awake and focused."

Mia looked up at Rome, "why doesn't he just take some iron pills?"

Rome shrugged, "medicine probably the last thing on his mind when's he on the run, and Brian wouldn't want to bring any attention to it, thinks it is a weakness. He also doesn't like to be burden, so he would never ask anyone to go get him any."

"Getting medicine for him isn't a burden," Mia told Roman fiercely.

"I know that! Look Brian had a shit childhood alright, he learned pretty damn early not to ask for shit. If your gonna be around homeboy here you just got to figure out what he needs and don't make it obvious when you give it to him."

"I didn't know that," Dom said as he sat down looking at Brian in concern.

"Well that makes sense," Rome said in a smug ass tone while leaning back further in the couch.

"What makes sense?" Dom asked him.

"I know Brian better than you do."

Vince let out a bark of a laugh while Mia chuckled.

"You think you know Brian better than I do?"

"Hell yes homie we been running together since we were kids."

"Yeah, but you also didn't talk to him for years, while he was running with me. If you add up the years on both sides, it's the same amount of time." Dom answered in his own smug tone.

Everyone rolled their eyes; this argument was most likely going to last all night knowing those two.

Rome's smirk died down then returned, "I taught Brian how to drive."

"No shit?" Dom asked with a smile.

"Yeah man."

"That explains why he drove like shit, before I taught him a thing or two."

"He's got you there man, after driving with Dom, Brian became king of Miami's streets," Vince agreed.

"I might know O' Conner better than both of you," Hobbs answered teasingly.

"What you talking about hulk?" Roman asked.

"Not only did I know him in the academy, but he's been my mark for years, I've had to study everything about the bastard."

"That's just creepy homie," Rico answered.

Hobbs just laughed and whispered something into Elena's ear which made her laugh.

"Man Dom I'm just not sure where you get off thinking your closer to Brian than me."

"I could say the same thing Pearce." Dom said with a quiet growl.

"Man we're so tight I've changed in front of him, you know your close when you've seen each other's junk before."

Everyone started laughing hysterically this conversation was getting crazy.

"Sure close, but what it all comes down to is trust, and I think we both know who Brian trusts more."

"Yeah me brah," Roman said getting angry. "That's why he chose me to have his back when we went chasing down Carter Verone Miami drug lord."

"That's true they did do that together." Tej said, at this point everyone was just trying to fan the flames. Seeing these two grown men argue about whose closer to bullet was the funniest shit they've seen since they got to Brazil.

"Yeah but he trusted me to have his back when we picked up Braga, and according to Brian, Braga made Verone look like a cheerleader."

Rome scowled, "yeah well he trusts me to be behind the wheel when he's in the car."

Tej groaned, "that's a weak argument and you know it man."

"Does he really, or does he just not have a choice, he hands me the keys to his car and tells me I can drive."

"Man I've driven Brian's car plenty."

"I've driven Brian's skyline." Dom said all too smugly.

Rome's jaw dropped while everyone looked over at Dom in shock.

"Brian don't let anyone even touch that car, and he's let you drive it?" Tej asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, like I said he trusts me the most."

At first everyone thought that might be the end of it that was a pretty big show of trust on Brian's part.

"Man I have jumped out a vehicle and my man here was there to catch me with his car." Rome said.

Dom let out a loud chuckle, "that's nice, but Brian's has jumped off several moving things onto the back of my car. Which if you think about it takes a lot more trust than just catching someone. He jumped and trusted me I would be there."

Rome huffed, "all I'm saying is we got history yo."

Just then Brian shifted and lifted his head slightly off the couch and opened his eyes. "Can we stop with 'the who's dick is bigger argument' please I'm trying to sleep."

Everyone laughed as both men looked embarrassed at being caught.

"To bad you ain't got the answer to that O' Conner could have put an end to this a long time ago." Tej joked.

Brian just gave a small laugh.

Dom put a smirk on his face and threw his arm around Brian. "Why don't you just answer it Bri?"

Brian looked at Dom who nodded; Brian shrugged and looked at everyone, "Dom's is bigger."

Dom turned Brian's head to meet his and gave him a deep kiss, "damn straight," he said while Brian leaned his head on the man. If the secret was out he might as well get comfortable.

Everyone stared at both men in stunned shocked silence until Tej gathered his thoughts enough to speak. "You do realize you could have just said you're sleeping together, and won that whole thing before it even started right?"

Brian tried to get comfortable, but couldn't so he climb onto Dom's lap and let the man wrap his arms around him. "Actually he could have just told you we got married in Mexico when we were there for Braga, and won the argument."

"What?!" Everyone barked out, everyone but Mia and Vince, they both just smirked.

"You got married and you didn't tell me brah?" Rome asked with mock hurt.

"Like you told me you shacked up with my sister?" He asked sarcastically.

"Man that was high school you gotta let that shit go!"

The next morning Rome crawled out of his cot, he was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Brian was married to the big guy. He walked into what was deemed the work station and saw Dom walk over to Brian and gently grab him by the neck and pull him into a long lazy kiss. He watched them break apart and Dom hand him a bottle of iron pills. "The next time you need something you tell me Bri, and I get it. That's how this works, you got me."

Brian smiled and swallowed down a pill, "I got you, ride or die?"

"Ride or die," Dom said like a promise.

Rome backed away thinking, that there were worse people Brian could be with and maybe Dom really did know Brian better.


End file.
